Lost soul
by yaonne-san
Summary: Peter se retrouve piégé dans une mauvaise relation , ses proches pourront ils l'aider ? Attention slash et abus.
1. Chapter 1

Malheureusement Peter Caine ne m'appartient pas.

**_Lost soul_**

**_Chapitre un_**

Tout semblait indiquer une journée ordinaire pour le capitaine Paul Blaisdell , pour une fois il avait fini ses rapports à temps et par conséquent pouvait quitter à l'heure , ses meilleurs détectives Caines et Skalany après une enquête minutieuse avaient clos leur affaire de drogue mettant un terme au règne du dragon rouge , et sa chère Annie lui avait promis son plat favori.

Alors pourquoi un nœud s'était il noué dans son estomac.

Par le vitre de son bureau il regarda le responsable de ce nœud , son fils Peter.

Ce matin Peter était venu au commissariat avec une ecchymose sur la joue droite et un œil au beurre noir .Il était venu en boitant et on pouvait s'apercevoir que le fait de s'assoire lui était inconfortable .

Peter avait justifié ses blessures sur une chute d'escalier mais connaissant l'agilité du jeune détective cela était fort surprenant .

Hélas ce n'était pas la première fois , depuis l'académie il y a eu de nombreux incidents de la sorte toujours justifier par des excuses tenant à peine debout .

Le capitaine soupira lourdement , son fils malgré son beau physique éprouvé toujours de l'insécurité vis-à-vis de sa place dans la famille Blaisdell et le retour de son véritable père au lieu d'améliorer les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer .

Peter n'était plus sûr de sa place et ne voulant décevoir personne essaya de se couper en deux.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'entrée fracassante de maître Wilson , un avocat rondouillard au crâne dégarni , peu scrupuleux défendant les plus vils criminels .

Paul d'un œil le vit s'approcher de Peter pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui déplût au détective , en effet ce dernier avait pâli considérablement rendant ses bleus plus choquants .

Son partenaire se rendant compte de l'état du détective s'était interposé entre les deux hommes

Paul jugeant que la situation avait assez duré sorti de son bureau et s'approcha d'eux .

''Maître Wilson , commença le quinquagénaire , puis-je savoir ce qui nous vos votre visite .

'Trois fois rien , lui répondit l'avocat véreux , je voilais juste rappeler à l'inspecteur Caine un petit arrangement que j'ai conclu avec son bon ami le lieutenant Roberts .''

Peter fléchit à ces mots , et Paul remarqua une lueur de peur mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

''Quel est cet arrangement ?

'Rien Paul , interrompit Peter prestement , Dave , je veux dire le lieutenant Roberts voulait mon aide sur une affaire dont maître Wilson s'occupe.''

C'était un mensonge bien sûr , conclu Paul .Peter n'a jamais su vraiment mentir , son visage était bien trop expressif .

''Désolé capitaine , reprit Peter , c'est assez urgent , je dois y aller , à demain .''

Sans attendre de réponse Peter prit sa veste et suivit l'avocat d'un pas pressé sans jeter de coup d'œil derrière lui .

En voyant son fils adoptif partir le nœud du capitaine se serra de plus en plu

•••••••

Peter sorti du commissariat la peur au ventre en pensant de ce qui l'attendait .

Dave devait être furieux il n'avait pas était très performant hier soir , mais à cause de cette affaire de drogue il n'avait pas pu passer une seule nuit chez lui depuis deux semaines et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Peter soupira , en vérité Dave trouvait des raisons pour le punir et cela depuis l'académie.

_Flash Back_

_En entrant s'inscrire pour l'académie de police ne pu retenir un frisson d'excitation . Il y a peu de temps qu'il avait soufflé ses dix-sept bougies d'anniversaire et devait être le plus jeune de cette promotion où même de toutes les autres.il s'avança tout rougissant vers le responsable des inscriptions et d'une voix basse lui dit qu'il était ici pour s'inscrire._

_Le responsable , un homme en uniforme rondouillard et aux cheveux grisonnant regarda l'adolescent de haut en bas._

_Ce gamin ne ressemblait en rien aux autres cadets , il paraissait timide et avait des traits enfantin et séduisants .Il avait des cheveux noir et soyeux qui faisait devinait un héritage asiatique ainsi que ses yeux qui étaient très expressif ._

_Le jeune garçon se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre les mains croisés derrière son dos .A sa main droite il tenait un dossier à la couverture marron ._

''_C'est pourquoi ? demanda le plus âgé d'un ton bourru ._

'_Je…Je viens pour…Pour poser m'inscrire .Te…tenez , voici tout les papiers.''_

_En disant cela le brun lui tendit son dossier d'une main tremblante ._

''_Très bien petit , je suis l'officier Parkinson , et je ne veux aucun jeux de mots compris !_

'_Oh non monsieur , je n'oserais jamais ._

'_Quel est ton nom ?_

'_C'est Peter Caine monsieur._

'_Très bien Caine va t'asseoir pendant que j'examine tout ça ._

'_Oui monsieur !''_

_En silence Peter alla s'installer sur une des chaise du hall d'entré , les mains croisées sur les genoux._

_Parkinson secoua la tête , ce gamin aller se faire manger tout cru ._

_Ou peut être pas pensa t'il tout en lisant son dossier ,dans ce dossier il y avait la permission écrite du capitaine Paul Blaisdell Il était écrit que ce dernier était le père adoptif de Peter Caine._

_L'officier se grata le nez , il valait mieux que les autres cadets n'apprennent pas cette connexion , ils risqueraient de le traiter assez mal s'ils pensaient qu'il bénéficiait de traitement de faveur ._

_En tout cas tout les papiers étaient en ordre._

''_Caine ! Aboya Parkinson ._

''_Oui monsieur , se leva brusquement Peter ._

''_Signe ici , ordonna l'autre tout en lui montrant le registre . Où sont tes affaires ?_

''_Dans le coffre de ma voiture monsieur._

'_Bien , prend les et va t'installer au dortoir , ton instructeur chef sera l'inspecteur Roberts.Tiens voici le plan de l'académie'' Dit il tout en lui tendant ce fameux plan._

_Parkinson ne pu retenir un soupir en voyant le garçon de dix sept ans obéir à ses instructions._

_Peter le plan dans une main , son sac dans une autre, parcourait l'académie les yeux sur la feuille . Il venait à peine d'arriver qu'il s'était déjà perdu._

_Ne faisant pas attention où il marchait il se heurta brutalement avec un autre individu ._

_La collision fut si forte que les deux hommes tombèrent sur leurs fesses._

_Peter grimaça de douleur en se relevant _

_L'autre homme , un homme de plus d'une trentaine d'année , un grand brun à la carrure imposante se releva aussi , ses joues étaient rouge de colère , en effet le café qu'il tenait à la main avant la collision s'était répandu sur le sol mais aussi sur son costume Gucci ._

_Les insultes qu'il voulait proférés mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur le maladroit._

''_Dé….désolé , bégaya Peter .Je ne regardais pas où j'allais._

'_Ce n'est rien , lui répondit l'autre d'une voix mielleuse , c'est de ma faute aussi.''_

_Peter qui avait la tête baissée relava la tête à ces mots pour rencontrer une paire de yeux gris._

''_Peut on savoir où tu vas gamin ?''_

_Le jeune garçon soupira , décidemment on ne le prendrais jamais au sérieux avec son âge , Paul l'avait bien prévenu._

''_Je cherche le dortoir ._

'_Nouveau hein ?_

'_Oui monsieur._

'_Appel moi Dave.C'est quoi ton nom ?_

'_Peter Caine monsieur , pardon Dave.'' Se reprit Peter en voyant l'air renfrogné de son interlocuteur lorsqu'il l'appela monsieur._

''_Très bien Peter suis moi ._

'_Merci mons…Dave.''_

_Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence vers la direction du dortoir .Dave , qui avait trente cinq ans , regarda avec désir son compagnon , il ne devait pas avoir encore dix huit ans._

''_Dis moi Peter , quel âge as-tu ?_

'_Dix sept ans ._

'_Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour entrer dans l'académie ?_

'_J'ai eu l'autorisation de mon père adoptif ._

'_Tu as été adopté ?''_

_Peter hocha la tête de façon affirmative ne voulant pas parlé de son statut d'orphelin ni comment son véritable père était mort._

_Dave sentant le malaise qu'avait occasionner sa question changea de sujet._

''_Pourquoi veux tu devenir policier ?_

'_Pour protéger les plus faibles .''_

_Dave eu un sourire au coin et si Peter l'avait vu peut être qu'il aurait évité pendant toutes ces années cette relation ainsi que les abus .physiques et sexuels._

''_Dis moi Peter , que dirais tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ?''_

_Peter hésita , ce Dave paraissait gentil , et physiquement il n'était pas mal mais après les mauvaises expériences de l'orphelinat il était mal à l'aise avec les hommes à l'exception de Paul et cela avait mis du temps. Paul n'a jamais compris pourquoi il éviter son toucher au début puis relégua cette question au second plan voyant que Peter accepté d'être touché ._

''_Cela est impossible à cause du couvre feu . Mon instructeur chef ne voudra sûrement pas ._

'_Ca ne posera pas de problème._

'_Je ne veux aucun traitement de faveur , fit il brutalement.''_

_Dave retint un mouvement de surprise , ce garçon qui semblait si docile avait élevé la voix à l'allusion d'un privilège._

''_Ca ne saura aucun problème car je suis l'instructeur chef , je suis l'inspecteur Dave Roberts.''_

_Peter poussa un petit cri de surprise ._

''_Mon..monsieur , je…je…._

'_Du calme Peter , je ne vais pas te manger , en tout cas pas maintenant , rajouta t'il d'une voix basse._

'_Je serais honoré de dîner avec vous ce soir._

'_Très bien , je te prendrais pour huit heure , tiens nous sommes arrivés .Huit heure alors._

'_Huit heure.''_

_Peter le regarda d'un air rêveur , pourtant une petite lui demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur._

_Le reste de la journée ne fut pas concluante , il avait par mégarde prit le lit d'un autre ce qui a engendré une dispute avec le propriétaire de ce fameux lit , et la rumeur qu'il était le « fils »du capitaine Paul Blaisdell était arrivée aux oreilles de ces camarades de chambrée. L'un d'eux était le fils du sergent Myers qui travaillait sous les ordres de Paul.Il n'avait jamais Caine à cause de sa religion shaolin et malheureusement cela ne datait pas d'hier._

_A l'orphelinat cela donner une raison pour les brimades et les coups sans parler des viols qu'il subissait par les plus âgés et par le directeur ._

_D'un air triste Peter s'installa sur sa couche et consulta son emploi du temps._

_Demain sept heure parcours de combattant , dix heure criminologie , midi déjeuner , deux heure leçon de tir , et quatre heure il devais patrouiller avec un instructeur jusqu'à sept heure du soir._

_Vers six heure Peter alla prendre une douche et se préparer pour son rendez vous .Il choisit un jean noir qui mettait en valeur ses petites fesses fermes ainsi que ses longues jambes digne d'un danseur._

_Sa Chemise était rouge sang qui contrastait avec sa peau laiteuse._

''_Eh Caine ! Fit le cadet Tylor , tu t'es fait tout mignon .''_

_Peter ignora cette remarque ainsi que le regard lubrique de Tylor , le meilleur ami du cadet Myers ._

_Vers huit heure il sortit pour se trouver nez à nez avec l'inspecteur Roberts._

_Ce dernier portait un costume italien et avait autours du cou un foulard rouge._

''_Oh ! Peter tu es superbe.''_

_Celui-ci rougit sous le regard appréciateur de l'adulte._

''_Où va-t-on ?_

'_J'espère que tu aimes manger français._

'_On va dans un restaurent français ?_

'_C'est exacte , lui répondit l'autre tout en mettant son bras autours de la taille de Peter ._

'_C'est que je ne suis pas bien habillé pour un restaurent de grande classe._

'_Ne t'en fais pas , lui susurra Dave à l'oreille tout en faisant baisser sa main pour atterrir entre les cuisses de l'adolescent et au passage caressé les fesses fermes et bien musclées , tu es à croqué.''_

_Peter frémit mal à l'aise , Roberts semblait charmant mais prenait trop de liberté avec son corps , qui plus est il se serré si fort contre lui qu'il sentait bien l'excitation de son aîné sur son postérieur._

_Dave prit ça pour du désir et commença à caresser l'entre jambe de Peter. Ce dernier ne sachant pas vraiment comment marchait une relation consentante entre deux hommes garda le silence. _

'

_Ils prirent pour se rendre au restaurent la jaguar noire de l'inspecteur Roberts , le trajet se passa dans une ambiance de musique douce et de silence._

_Une fois arrivé à peine Roberts venait il d'éteindre le moteur qu'un voiturier s'empressa vers eux._

''_Bonsoir monsieur Roberts , comment allez vous ce soir ?_

'_Parfaitement bien Tim , François est là ce soir ?_

'_Le chef François est bien ici , la spécialité de ce soir est son fameux coq au vin._

'_Parfait ! Je suis accompagné ce soir, je veux lui faire découvrir la merveilleuse cuisine de François .''_

_C'est alors que Tim jeta un coup d'œil vers le compagnon de l'inspecteur , et ne pu empêcher un petit sifflement approbateur , lui-même était hétéro mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la beauté quand il la voyait et ce jeune garçon en était un exemple._

_En entrant , le maître d'hôtel les accueillirent avec affabilité et les dirigea directement vers la meilleur table._

_Dave choisit le fameux coq au vin et Peter se rabattit sur l'escalope de dinde ._

_L'inspecteur commanda leur meilleur vin , mais Peter n'étant pas encore en âge de boire prit un coca light ._

''_Dis moi Peter , fit Dave tout en entament son plat , que penses tu de cet endroit._

'_Je dois avouer qu'il est un petit peu tape à l'œil pour mon goût , et je ne suis pas sûr être habillé convenablement pour ce restaurent._

'_Ne dis pas de sottise , tu es très élégant .''_

_Peter se trouva tout rouge , il n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments , sauf pour sa mère mais elle ne comptait pas._

_Le reste du repas se passa sous silence , Dave préférant dévorer son compagnon des yeux quant à Peter gêné ne savait pas quoi dire._

_Finalement le repas s'acheva et ils prirent la carte des desserts. Roberts se décida pour un soufflet au chocolat et Peter pour une crème brûlée._

_Une fois fini , l'inspecteur fit signe au serveur de lui apporta et paya en laissant un large pourboire._

_Le jeune cadet ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment son compagnon pouvait s'offrir tout ce luxe avec un simple salaire d'inspecteur._

_Paul était capitaine et pourtant son salaire ne lui aurait jamais perdu ces excentricités ._

_Il ne parla de ses réflexions que dans la voiture ._

''_Un héritage , expliqua Dave , je l'ai reçu de mon grand oncle._

'_Oh !d'accord''._

_Finalement ils étaient arrivés devant l'académie , mais lorsque Peter fit mine de sortir l'autre homme lui empoigna le poignet l'empêchant ainsi d'ouvrir la portière._

_Puis il prit le col de la chemise de Peter avec ses deux mains et avec sa prise approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser goulûment sur la bouche._

_Au début Peter essaya de résister puis voyant qu'il ne pouvait se dégager se laissa faire._

_Il resta impassible lorsque la bouche de son instructeur se déplaça vers son oreille pour la mordillée puis finalement vers le cou où il laissa un grand suçon._

_Alors que sa bouche était occupée Les mains de Roberts n'étaient pas reste._

_Il avait lâché le col pour ouvrir la chemise du jeune éphèbe , une fois ouverte il baissa de plus en plus sa bouche pour mordiller un téton , le suçant et mordillant jusqu'au sang , puis fit la même chose avec l'autre._

_Peter arqua son dos , voulant arrêter, mais Dave fit semblent de mixer les signaux , entoura la taille de Peter avec ses bras pour l'attirer sur ses genoux ._

_Peter sentait bien une protubérance chez son compagnon ._

_Ce dernier lui enleva sa chemise et repris sa succion sur les tétons tandis que ses ongles lui griffèrent le dos._

_Peter ne commença à protester que lorsque Roberts commença à ouvrir le fermeture éclair de son jean ._

''_Non !Stop ! Protesta Peter avec une voix essoufflée , pas ce soir , ni dans la voiture ._

'_Ne joue pas les vierges effarouché avec moi Peter .Tu me plais vraiment ._

'_S'il vous…s'il te plais._

'_Très bien , mais demain nous dînerons dans mon appartement ._

'_D'accord ''_

_Dave l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis le laissa sortir._

_Une fois hors de la voiture , Peter reboutonna sa chemise et fit de son mieux pour paraître présentable._

_Il entra au dortoir sur la pointe des pieds , heureusement tout le monde était endormi , enfin c'est ce qu'il cru , il n'avait pas remarqué que Tylor était éveillé et grâce au rayon de la lune pu le déshabillé du regard pendant qu'il se déshabillait._

_Tylor regarda presque affamé les muscles noueux du dos de Caine , son postérieur parfait , ses longues jambes nues musclées et graciles ._

_Il grogna presque de déception lorsque Peter remit un short et un long T-shirt._

_En tout cas il a eu le temps de constater qu'il n'avait aucun poil sur son corps , Peter Caine avait la peau aussi lisse que celle d'une femme._

_Le lendemain matin Peter se réveilla à cinq heure et demie pile grâce à son horloge interne et constata qu'il était le premier qui se soit lever ._

_Profitant que tout le monde soit endormi il prit ses effets de toilette ainsi que son nouvel uniforme , se dirigeant en silence vers les douches communes ._

_Une fois dans les douches il ôta ses vêtements , puis alla se laver._

_Au moment où le jet d'eau atteignit son corps , les autres cadets commencèrent a venir et parmi les premiers arrivants il y avait Tylor et Myers ._

_Peter fit de son mieux pour ignorer leurs ricanements et le fait qu'ils le déshabillèrent du regard._

''_Alors Caine , commença Tylor , tu as manqué le couvre feu ce soir .''_

_Peter se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse ._

''_Laisse tomber Mike , fit Myers , monsieur est le fils adoptif du capitaine Paul Blaisdell , il a des passes droit._

'_Je ne reçois aucun traitement de faveur , riposta Peter , et ce que je fais ne vous concerne pas ._

'_Ecoute mec , repris Myers , Mike et moi on n'aime pas trop les fils à papa , mais c'est vrai Blaisdell n'est pas ton véritable papa hein ?_

'_Un mot de plus Myers , menaça peter._

'_Eh David , on dirait que joli cœur ici présent a eu du bon temps , dis moi mon joli , tu as de très beaux suçons , ils viennent d'où ?''_

_A ces mots tous se retournèrent vers lui , pouvant constater que Peter portait des marques sur son cou et ses tétons ._

_Peter rougit sous leurs regards et commença à se dépêcher de se laver les cheveux._

''_Caine , rabroua Myers , on ne t'as jamais appris que c'était impoli de ne pas répondre quand on te posais une question ?_

'_Je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille , ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne regarde personne._

'_Dis David !_

'_Oui Mike ?_

'_Tu trouves pas que cela à l'air d'avoir été fait par un homme ?_

'_T'as raison , qui aurait cru que la charge de Blaisdell était un fagot ?''_

_Sous les rires des autres cadet Peter prit ses affaires puis alla vers les vestiaires pour se changer ._

_Mais dès que l'entraînement commencèrent les rires cessèrent ._

_Après un frugale petit déjeuner , ils allèrent dehors où un parcours du combattant les attendait ._

_Course à pied , saut d'obstacle et mur à traverser ._

_Peter grâce à son entraînement shaolin et à celui qu'il suit quotidiennement traversa le champ d'obstacle sans s'essoufflé alors que les autres étaient loin derrière lui ._

_Le sergent instructeur regarda avec fierté cette nouvelle recrue , il semblait bien prometteur._

_Une fois l'épreuve finie le sergent commença sa tirade._

''_Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité cette bande de fillette ! A part Caine pas un ne tien debout et il vient d'arriver._

'_Mais monsieur , protesta un cadet , il a sûrement eu de l'aide dans son entraînement , vu qu'il est le fils d'un capitaine de police et tout ._

'_Cela m'étonnerai beaucoup mais même si c'était le cas cela montre qu'il est déterminé à faire parti de la police et n'a pas peur de transpirer contrairement à vous bande de mollusque . De plus il est plus jeune que vous tous , vous devriez avoir honte .''_

_A ces mots les cadets baissèrent leurs têtes de rage et de honte ._

_Myers et Tylor croisèrent leur regard , leur yeux sournois brillèrent de malice ._

_Myers était jaloux de Caine , contrairement au plus jeune il n'avait rien de séduisant avec ses cheveux châtain mais terne , ses yeux rond de taupe et une carrure de déménageur avec en guise de ventre une petite brioche._

_Son ami Tylor , lui désirait Peter , il voulait absolument se le faire._

_Mike Tylor était un grand blond aux yeux marron et à la mâchoire carrée ._

_Il aurait pu être assez séduisant si ce n'était pour son nez empâté et ses traits bouffis. Le pire c'est qu'il se prenait pour un beau mâle viril alors qu'en vérité il n'avait rien de spéciale et ses conquêtes étaient toute des filles banales ._

_Justement sa petite amie actuelle était une fille fade ._

_Peter Caine par contre était un véritable Adonis qui pourrait séduire Aphrodite elle-même._

_Après que les cadets aient repris leur souffle ils se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers les douches et ensuite pour aller en salle de cours où ils devront étudier la criminologie._

_Le cours fut donné par le lieutenant Bond.Lorsque l'inspecteur s'était présenté la classe pouffa de rire, mais Bond ayant l'habitude ne releva pas leur rire._

_L'inspecteur était un grand gaillard d'un mètre quatre vingt dix , cheveux brun aux tempes grisonnantes , et aux yeux vert , il semblait être quelqu'un d'ouvert ._

_Le cours était intéressant et Peter buvait les paroles du lieutenant Bond._

_Une fois le cours fini Bond leur donnèrent des devoirs à rendre dans cinq jours _

_Après ce fut l'heure du déjeuner et les cadets se ruèrent à la cafétéria.Il y avait au menu riz et poisson . Peter ne prit que du poisson car depuis le temple il ne pouvait plus supporter le riz , et comme dessert une pomme verte._

_Il prit son plateau et se dirigea vers les tables , mais à chaque fois qu'il en approchait d'une des tables les autres pouvaient essayer de le faire trébucher montrant ainsi qu'il ne faisait pas parti d'eux._

_Peter resta debout le plateau en main sans savoir où aller resta planter là , à ce moment là Dave Roberts entra dans son champ de vision._

''_Peter ! s'exclama t'il , pourquoi ne t'assoies tu pas ?_

'_C'est que , lui répondit l'autre en rougissant , il ne reste plus une place de libre.''_

_Roberts jeta un coup d'œil vers les tables et constata qu'il restait pleinement des chaises libres. Alors ainsi Peter sera le bisu de cette promotion , cela se montrait prometteur , le gamin sera tellement isolé qu'il ne pourra se retourné que vers lui ._

''_Que dirais tu de déjeuner avec moi ?_

'_C'est que nous ne sommes pas autorisé à manger avec les instructeurs._

'_Ne t'en fais pas , nous ne serons que tout les deux ._

'_Mais…_

'_Allez viens , insista t'il en le prenant par le coude._

'_très bien .''_

_Peter suivit donc docilement l'inspecteur plateau en main vers l'arrière salle sous les regards curieux des autres cadets et celui des instructeurs et leurs murmures._

_Une fois assis , ils mangèrent en silence , ce n'est jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivé au dessert que l'aîné des deux le brisa._

''_Tu ne sembles pas t'être fait beaucoup d'ami n'est-ce pas ?_

'_On ne m'aime pas beaucoup ici , avoua Peter l'air gêné._

'_Ne t'en fais pas , je suis là moi , et le seul ami dont tu as besoin ._

'_Vraiment ? Nous sommes amis ?_

'_Bien sûr , lui répondit Dave tout en lui massant le poignet , mais bien sûr j'espère qu'après la soirée d'hier soir tu me considères plus qu'un ami .''_

_A ces mos le rouge monta aux joues de Peter , se souvenant parfaitement de ce qui s'y était passé après le dîner ._

''_Au fait , reprit Roberts , tu n'as pas oublié qu'on a rendez-vous ce soir ?_

'_No…non , mais je ne sais pas si cela est vraiment raisonnable , on risque de se poser des questions . Les autres ont remarqué les marques que vou…que tu m'as laissé ._

'_On ne t'as pas causé de problème dis moi ? Demanda Roberts faussement concerné , plus il était isolé et plus il sera une proie facile._

'_Un peu ._

'_Comme je te l'ai déjà dis , je serai là pour toi._

'_Merci.''_

_Quand leurs desserts furent fini , ils se levèrent et débarrassèrent leurs plateaux respectifs puis se séparèrent ._

_Peter alla au dortoir et révisa les cours d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à deux heures moins quart pour ensuite se rendre au stand de tir où il trouva ses camarades ainsi que Dave Roberts lui-même qui était leur instructeur de tir._

''_Très bien messieurs , pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore je suis l'inspecteur Roberts et votre instructeur principal , s'il y a un problème c'est moi qu'il faut venir voir.Bon aujourd'hui vous allez essayer d'atteindre la cible à cent mètre avec un colt , n'oubliez pas de mettre vos casques.Messieurs à vos armes.''_

_Chaque cadet prirent leur colt en main et commencèrent à tirer , tous sauf Peter qui pris quelques secondes pour ajuster sa vision à la cible puis tira , atteignant les jambes et les épaules ._

_Un de ses camarades qui avait réussi à atteindre la tête ricana bêtement._

''_Alors Caine , fit il avec un air narquois , on ne sait pas viser ?_

'_Parle pour toi-même O'Brian , ce n'est pas moi qui ai tiré deux fois à côté._

'_Un problème les gars ?Intervît Robert._

'_Caine ici présent ne sait pas viser , il n'a toucher que les jambes et épaules , ni la tête ou le cœur , je lui en ai juste fait la remarque._

'_Caine ?_

'_Pour moi il n'était pas nécessaire d'atteindre ces endroits car je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas tuer le suspect._

'_Voilà O'Brian , tu en connais la raison , maintenant je te conseillerais de mieux atteindre ta cible au lieu de critiquer les autres ._

'_Oui monsieur , grommela le cadet._

'_Recommence à tirer O'Brian !_

'_Oui monsieur , puis à voix basse , chouchou.''_

_Les deux autres firent semblant de ne pas l'entendre , Peter par honte , Dave parce que cela le ravissait , bientôt , très bientôt l'adolescent sera à sa merci et pourra lui faire ce que bon lui semblerait._

_Peter se remit en place puis tira de nouveau cette fois en tir regroupé sur la tête de la cible prouvant ainsi qu'il était un tireur émérite ._

_Roberts qui se trouvait près de lui hocha la tête d'un air approbateur._

''_Peter !_

'_Oui mon…euh !_

'_Lorsque nous ne sommes pas seul tu peux m'appeler monsieur._

'_Oui monsieur._

'_Dis moi où as-tu appris à attirer comme ça ?_

'_C'est Paul qui m'as appris ._

'_Qui est Paul ? Demanda le plus vieux avec une pointe de jalousie._

'_Paul Blaisdell , mon père adoptif. Il est capitaine de police ._

'_Je vois.''_

_Il voyait surtout que cela allait compliquer les choses , mais il n'était pad du genre à reculer devant les obstacles , et le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle._

_Sans prévenir il se mit derrière Peter et posa son menton sur l'épaule du garçon, Puis mit ses bras sur ceux du cadets qui étaient tendus ._

''_Ne bouge pas , lui murmura t'il à l'oreille , prend ton temps pour viser , ton arme doit être une partie de toi-même._

'_Oui monsieur .''_

_Sentant qu'il rendait mal à l'aise sa nouvelle conquête Roberts recula non sans montrer son désir pour Caine , désir qui se définissait bien par ce qui se trouvait en dessous de sa ceinture._

_Le reste de la séance de tir se passa sans incidents._

_Finalement arriva le moment de la patrouille où chaque cadet devait monter en voiture avec un instructeur , Peter monta avec Dave Roberts._

_Bizarrement Roberts ne tenta rien de lubrique , lui montrant simplement les ficelles du métier ._

_Tout semblait se dérouler sans problème sauf pour un petit incident. _

_Après avoir arrêté des conducteurs pour excès de vitesse ou pour ivresse au volant , Roberts se gara dans une ruelle sombre devant un entrepôt abandonné._

''_Pardon monsieur…_

'_Nous sommes entre nous maintenant , tu peux dire mon prénom._

'_Oui Dave . Qu'es-ce qu'on fait ici au juste ? _

'_Juste une petite course à faire , tu reste ici , je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.''_

_Sans un autre mot Roberts sorti de la voiture , et d'un pas empressé entra dans l'entrepôt ._

_Comme promis il en sorti cinq minutes plus tard avec une grosse enveloppe ._

_Intrigué Peter pencha la tête pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans les alentours._

_Soudain il vit une ombre qui semblait l'observer depuis la fenêtre du premier étage._

_Voulant voir de plus près Peter ouvrit sa portière mais au même moment Roberts s'engouffra dans la voiture._

''_Dis moi mon chou où comptais tu aller comme ça ?_

'_J'ai vu une ombre et …_

'_On ne t'as jamais dit que la curiosité tue le chat ?_

'_Je voulais juste …_

'_PETER ! Cria Dave puis reprenant d'une voix plus douce , n'encombre pas ta ravissante petite tête avec tout ça ._

'_Mais l'enveloppe , insista l'autre , d'où il vient ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il contient ?_

'_Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?_

'_Mais …_

'_Plus un mot compris ! Et tu ne parles de cela à personne ! Tu ne veux pas te trouver sans amis n'est ce pas ?_

'_Non Dave'' , murmura Peter ._

_Il est vrai qu'il était déjà seul , et il avait horreur de la solitude ._

_Roberts quant à lui eu un sourire en coin , il savait bien que c'était une menace en l'air , Peter était bien trop isolé pour dénigrer une amitié quelle qu elle soit._

_Ils rentrèrent de patrouille , Peter avec la tête pleine de question , et celle de Dave de fantasme où Peter en était la vedette._

_L'aîné gara la voiture et avant que l'autre sorti de la voiture il lui rappela une nouvelle fois leur rendez vous , et qu'il viendra le cherché à la même heure qu'hier._

_Peter était assez mal à l'aise , trouvant que cela aller un peu trop vite pour lui mais c'est vrai qu'il était assez seul et surtout ne voulait pas ennuyer Paul avec ses problèmes ._

_Il se dirigea vers le dortoir et constata avec plaisir qu'il était seul , il en profita pour prendre des affaires pour ce soir , une chemise en soie blanche presque transparente que Caroline lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire , et un jean bleu moulant._

_Il se dirigea ensuite vers les douches et mit en tout dix minutes à se préparer . _

_Une fois chose faite il se regarda dans la glace qui était dans l'entrée des douches et soupira de déception . C'est à peine s'il avait un duvet sur son menton ; décidemment ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait se raser._

_Il secoua la tête pour se réveillé , puis sorti de sa trousse de toilette du déodorant ainsi que de l'eau de toilette qui sentait le musc._

_Une fois satisfait par son apparence , il regarda sa montre et vît que c'était presque l'heure ._

_Il alla donc devant le dortoir où Dave l'attendait en pantalon en nylon et en chemise en soie noire._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la jaguar de l'inspecteur et partirent vers son appartement._

_L'immeuble où vivait Roberts se trouvait dans un quartier chic , qui avait même un portier ._

_Il n'y avait pas de doute le petit ami de Peter Vivait bien dans le luxe._

_Petit ami , cela avait un son étrange pour le jeune cadet ._

_Ils entrèrent donc puis prirent l'ascenseur et Dave appuya sur le huitième étage._

_Une fois qu'ils entrèrent Dave alluma montrant en pleine lumière un très beau duplex qui émerveilla Peter._

_Il y avait une cuisine équipée , un salon du denier cri et des escaliers conduisant à l'étage._

_Mais ce qui attira surtout son regard était la table dressée qui était dans le salon. Des assiettes en porcelaine , des couverts en argent et des verres en cristal.Au milieu de la table se tenait deux bougies et une bouteille de vin ._

_En voyant la bouteille Peter se tourna vers son compagnon._

''_Dave , je suis désolé , bredouilla t'il , mais je ne pourrai pas boire avec toi ce vin ._

'_Ne sois pas ridicule voyons , nous sommes entre nous ._

'_C'est que je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool et j'ai cours demain ._

'_Nous verrons ! En attendant pourquoi ne t'installes tu pas et moi j'apporte notre dîner .''_

_Peter obéit sans protester , et alla s'asseoir tandis que Dave alla chercher l'entrée , une salade césar.Puis après la salade il eu une bisque de homard et pour dessert de la crème glacée ._

_Pendant tout le repas Roberts déshabilla du regard sa conquête et lorsqu'il vit de la glace sur les lèvres de Peter il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les léchées ._

_Suivant son impulsion , il se leva , se pencha sur le plus jeune et l'embrassa ._

_Dans les premier temps Peter fut si surpris qu'il resta sans réaction , puis peu à peu se détendit et ouvrit la bouche donnant plus d'accès à l'autre homme._

_Le baiser était brutal , Dave voulant montrer sa domination , et alla jusqu' à mordre au sang la lèvre inférieure ._

_Brûlant de désir Dave prit le cadet par la taille , le leva de sa chaise et le conduisit à l'étage , pour aller dans la chambre à coucher ._

_Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre , Dave jeta Peter sur le lit , puis s'assit sur les jambes du jeune homme. Il ouvrit un à un les boutons de la chemise de son futur amant et une fois chose faite , avec un regard affamé il embrassa goulûment la bouche de Peter puis descendit vers le cou et sur la poitrine pendant que ces mains étaient occupées à ouvrir les boutons à pressions du jean du garçon._

_Lorsqu'il sentit son jean descendre Peter commença à protester ._

'_Dave… Dave arrête ! Cela va trop vite ! Ce n'est que notre deuxième rendez vous !Protesta Peter tout essoufflé._

'_Tu es une petite aguicheuse hein ?_

'_Non ! Voyons Dave , tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas !_

'_Tu n'en donnes pas l'impression ! Tu t'es habillé comme si tu allais faire le tapin , ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à une simple bise sur la joue ?''_

_Blessé Peter détourna le regard ._

''_Ecoute mon chou , tu m'excites ! Je suis un homme , j'ai des besoins !_

'_Je suis navré Dave , tu…tu peux faire ce que tu veux , je ne dirais rien._

'_Voilà quand tu veux.''_

_Peter tint sa promesse , et laissa son instructeur lui enlevé le reste de ses vêtements._

_Une fois chose faite le corps de Peter fut caressé avidement par des mains qui n'épargnaient aucun endroit, lui pétrissant douloureusement la chair .La poitrine , les hanches , l'entre cuisse et les fesses._

_La bouche quant à elle était occupée sur le cou y mordant avidement._

_Peter réussi à retenir un cri de douleur mais cette situation devenait un peu trop familière à son goût. Combien de fois l'a-t-on fait souffrir pour leur plaisir ? Combien de fois ont-ils joui juste en lui causant des larmes ?_

_Mais Dave le considérait comme un ami , il semblait tenir à lui , alors peut être que tout ça était normal._

''_Peter !_

'_Oui Dave ?_

'_Je veux être en toi ._

'_D'ac…d'accord !''_

_Automatiquement Peter se retourna vers son estomac , se préparant à être pénétré._

_Roberts fronça des sourcils , Peter semblait savoir quoi faire , n'était il donc pas vierge ?_

''_Peter , tu sembles savoir quoi faire , tu n'es pas vierge ?_

'_Non , avoua Peter honteux , j'ai perdu ma virginité à l'orphelinat ._

'_Avec qui ?_

'_Le …le directeur , j'avais douze ans ._

'_Oh Peter ! s'exclama Dave avec une fausse de temps cela a duré ?_

'_Jusqu'à ce que les Blaisdell m'aient adopté ._

'_Qui d'autre ?_

'_Les enfants les plus âgés , parfois aussi le directeur pouvait me vendre pour quelques jours sous le couvert de parents d'accueil. ''_

_De mieux en mieux se dit Dave Roberts , il sera plus facile à manipuler ._

_Peter qui était toujours sur son estomac senti deux bras forts le prendre par la taille et le retourner._

_Puis Dave enleva à son tour ses vêtements faisant voir un corps velu et son excitation physique digne d'un taureau ._

_Puis il remonta sur Peter , cette fois choisit l'estomac et montra son excitation devant le visage de ce dernier ._

''_Fais du bon travail , cela sera le seul lubrifiant , j'ai oublié d'en apporter.''_

_Peter fit ce qu'il lui dit en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer , le goût était immonde ._

_Satisfait Dave pris les jambes de Peter , les mettant sur ses épaules , puis le pénétra violemment , tout en émettant des grognements de plaisir._

_Ne voulant pas que Peter soit dégoûté de cette expérience , il visa la prostate , envoyant des spasmes de désir pour le garçon._

_Leur accouplement dura des heures , Dave jouissant plusieurs fois dans le corps de Peter , et vers deux heures du matin rassasiés et épuisés ils s'endormirent._

_Peter se réveilla à quatre heure et demie du matin ; encore à moitié endormi ._

_En voulant se relever il grimaça de douleur , la séance d'hier avait vraiment été brutal , et dire que le premier cours d'aujourd'hui était celui d'auto défense._

_Résigné Peter secoua la tête ,cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter , ça ne résoudrait rien._

_Après quelques minutes il se leva du lit pour aller à la salle de bain qui était une pièce conjointe de la chambre._

_Une fois dedans il alluma les lumières et examina son corps devant un grand miroir._

_Son corps étaient couverts de bleus , de suçons , et sur ses hanches on pouvait voir des marques de doigts ainsi qu'une vilaine morsure sur son épaule._

_En effet Dave adorait le mordre lorsqu'il jouissait .Le pire était le filé de sang qui coulait d'entre ses jambes qu'il essuya aussitôt avec une serviette._

''_Eh ! Fit la voix de Roberts._

'_Bonjour .''_

_Peter évita de tressaillir de surprise , il ne l'avait pas entendu entré._

''_Tu t'es levé drôlement tôt !_

'_J'ai cours tu as oublié ?''_

_Dave le retourna et le gifla violemment._

''_Ne me parle pas de cette façon !_

'_Je me tire d'ici , s'écria Peter en posant sa main sur sa joue injuriée._

'_Peter , attends bébé , je te demande pardon , c'est qu'on a passé une si bonne soirée et tu ne penses qu'à partir ! Que ressentirais tu si ton petit ami te considérais comme une conquête d'une nuit ?_

'_Mais je ne te considère pas comme une conquête d'une nuit , mais il faut que j'aille me changer et me préparer pour mon cours.Je te demande pardon si tu pensais ça ._

'_Ca va je te pardonne .''_

_E sans comprendre c'est Peter qui eu un sentiment de culpabilité devant son comportement Son père lui avait toujours appris de respecter l'autre et en voulant partir comme un voleur Peter avait trahis ces préceptes._

_Dave lui jubilait , le poisson était ferré maintenant il pouvait faire de sa victime ce que bon lui semblerait._

_Maintenant , il ne fallait pas tout gâcher , il fallait avoir la confiance totale de l'adolescent ._

''_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété Peter , je vais te raccompagner ainsi tu ne seras pas en retard ._

'_Mais en va ce poser des questions si on nous voit en voit ensemble, hésita Peter._

'_Je te déposerais à quelques mètres ne t'en fais pas ._

'_Ca ne va pas poser de problème n'est-ce pas ?_

'_Quoi donc ?_

'_Le fait qu'on se fréquente , après tout tu es mon instructeur , Il y a conflit d'intérêt non ?_

'_Du moment que personne ne le sache cela ne posera pas de problème .''_

_C'est vrai pensa t'il , le capitaine Blaisdell ne devait pas apprendre cette nouvelle relation , non seulement parce que Peter était mineur mais aussi _

_Parce qu'il risquerait de s'interposer avec leur relation ._

''_Peter !_

'_Oui ?_

'_Il vaut mieux que tu ne parles pas de nous à ta famille.''_

_Peter acquiesça , c'est vrai que Paul risquerait d'être déçu s'il apprenait qu'il était gay .Mais l'était il vraiment ? Après tout c'était sa première relation consentante avec un homme , et bien qu'il était apprécié Dave et était attiré par lui , il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant pour un homme , oui mieux valait garder le silence ._

''_Peter , reprit Dave , je suis en en train de tomber amoureux de toi , je ne veux que rien gâcher notre histoire ._

'_Tu as raison Dave , lui répondit Peter les yeux brillant de plaisir , heureux d'être aimé , il vaut mieux garder le silence .''_

_Malheureusement en gardant le silence il scella son sort ._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Peter fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de klaxon de Wilson , ils venaient d'arriver devant un immeuble abandonné et l'avocat lui faisait le signe de se garer devant où attendait Dave Roberts avec un sourire sadique ainsi qu'un géant de deux mètres.

Peter déglutît difficilement , il allait encore souffrir .

A suivre.

'

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire.**

**PS: J'avais oublié de mettre les avertissements habituel, slash, viol, thèmes adultes et scènes explicites, n'être lu que par des adultes.**

**Chapitre Deux.**

Annie Blaisdell soupira, depuis que son mari était rentré pas un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. Durant le repas c'est à peine s'il avait touché son pain de viande, pourtant son plat préféré et lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas Paul lui répondait qu'elle s'imaginait des choses, qu'au contraire tout aller très bien.

''Paul, dis moi! Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine?''

Le capitaine soupira, décidément c'était peine perdue d'essayer de cacher quoique ce soit à son épouse.

''Annie, il s'agit de Peter.

'Il ne lui est rien arrivé dis moi! S'écria t-elle.

'Ce matin il est venu avec une ecchymose au visage et un œil au beurre noire.

'Il t'as dis comment il s'était fait ça?

'Soit disant en tombant.

'Mais tu as des doutes.

'Encore si cela avait été la première fois…

'Comment! Interrompit sa femme, Que veux tu dire au juste par là?''

Le capitaine fléchit au ton brusque de sa femme, il est vrai qu'il avait caché à Annie toute les fois où Peter était apparu avec des marques au visage et encore il n'avait vu que la partie visible.

Perdu dans ses pensées Paul se mit à se souvenir de la première fois où il avait vu ces fameuses marques.

C'était un mois après l'entré de Peter à l'académie de police.

**Flash Back**

_C'était au mois d'octobre, Annie avait commencé les préparatifs de thanksgiving pour le lendemain, quant à lui il attendait avec impatience Peter qui avait une permission de quatre jours et devait arriver dans les prochaines minutes._

_Soudain il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrer._

_Fronçant les sourcils Paul se leva de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir, surpris de trouver Peter à la porte. Depuis quand son fils avait besoin de sonner pour entrer chez lui?_

_Mais ce qui était le plus dérangeant était le fait qu'il avait la tête baissée et paraissait hésitant à la lever._

''_Peter! S'exclama son père d'accueil .Que fais tu à la porte? Entre voyons.''_

_Sous le regard soucieux de Blaisdell, Peter s'exécuta en silence gardant toujours la tête baissée._

''_Peter! Pourquoi .gardes tu la tête baissée?_

'_Pour rien Paul!_

'_Alors lève la tête!''_

_Lorsque ce dernier obéi de mauvaise grâce Blaisdell ne pu retenir un petit cri d'horreur._

_Le visage de Peter était tuméfié et il avait un œil au beurre noir._

''_Comment cela est arrivé? Demanda son père adoptif d'un ton sec._

'_Je…Je suis tombé!_

'_PETER!''_

_Blaisdell regretta d'avoir haussé la voix immédiatement après avoir vu son fils sursauté._

''_Fils! Dis moi la vérité, tu n'es pas tombé n'est-ce pas?_

'_Je t'assures que oui Paul ''_

_Du moins en partie , après tout lorsque Dave l'eut gifler après une violente dispute il était tombé par terre se cognant avec le rebord du lit._

_''Redis moi ça s'il te plait mais cette fois en me regardant bien dans les yeux._

_'Paul s'il te plait!_

_'Peter!''_

_Acculé Peter chercha une bonne raison à ses blessures quand tout à coup il eut une idée, faire porter le chapeau à ses compagnons de chambre. Bien que ces derniers ne l'ai pas encore toucher Peter savait qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une bonne occasion, après tout il ne mentirait pas vraiment, cela ne serait que de l'anticipation._

_''Très bien , accorda Peter avec une mauvaise grâce feinte, c'est vrai je ne suis pas tomber. Certains cadets ont su que j'étais ton fils adoptif et m'ont fait subir un bizutage qui a mal tourné._

_'Quoi! S'écria Blaisdell sur un ton furieux, Dis moi vite leurs noms! Je dois en informer ton instructeur!_

_'Non Paul! Laisses moi gérer ça tout seul! C'est pour ça que je t'ai menti, je savais que tu réagirais ainsi!_

_'Mais..._

_'Écoutes moi, si jamais on venait à apprendre que mon père se mêle des disputes entre cadets je serais la risée de toute l'académie! Je t'en prie Paul, papa, ne fais rien. Ils m'avaient pris par surprise mais je serais prêt si il y avait une prochaine fois. ''_

_Paul fut mal convaincu par l'explication de son fils adoptif mais en resta là pour le moment car sa femme venait juste d'entrer dans le salon._

_''Peter!Je suis si contente que tu ais pu venir, dit Annie tout en embrassant l'adolescent._

_'Moi aussi maman.''_

_Fin du flash black_

Annie resta cinq bonnes minutes sans dire un mot, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son mari avait jugé bon de se taire sur ses doutes.

''Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant et pas il y a dix ans? Gronda t-elle folle de rage.

'Chérie...

'Non Paul , il n'y pas de chérie qui tienne, mon bébé est venu avec des bleus et tu as jugé bon de garder le silence.

'Annie, soupira Paul, Peter n'a jamais été notre bébé...

'Il est mon fils, coupa sèchement son épouse, et donc mon bébé! Maintenant réponds-moi!

'Je ne sais pas , je ne voulais sans doute pas t'inquiéter pour rien. Et peut être qu'inconsciemment je voulais croire à son histoire.

'Mais plus maintenant.

'Je ne sais quoi penser,lorsqu'il était à l'académie j'ai eu peu d'occasion de le voir et il lui arrivait d'annuler ses visites à la maison durant la période des vacances.

'Peut être que tu devrais lui en parler, dit Annie sur un ton plus doux.

'J'ai essayé mais à chaque fois il change de sujet ou invente une excuse.

'Que comptes tu faire alors?

'Je ne vois qu'une solution, en parler à Caine, peut être que Peter se confiera plus facilement à son vrai père.

'Paul Blaisdell! Je ne ne veux plus entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche, tu es aussi son père!Mais , tu as raison il faut parler de tes doutes à Caine.''

Le capitaine hocha la tête et commença son repas, dès demain il irait à Chinatown en espérant que Peter veuille bien écouter le prêtre chaolin.

Pendant ce temps Peter qui avait suivit les trois hommes dans l'immeuble abandonné était pétrifié de peur. Lui qui pouvait regarder en face un trafiquant de drogue sans sourciller, tremblait pourtant de peur devant son petit ami.

Malgré sa peur il jeta un regard curieux autours de lui et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la camera qui était dirigé vers un vieux matelas.

Derrière la camera un homme costaud aux cheveux poivre sel ajustait les lumières.

''Peter, fit Dave d'une voix faussement mielleuse, il y a des vêtements qui t'attendent dans l'ancien bureau, va t'y changer.''

Le jeune inspecteur acquiesça devant les regards lubrique des quatre hommes.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il vit sur une des chaises branlantes les vêtements.

D'une main tremblante il s'empara du haut, une grande et large chemise blanche en soie quasiment transparente.

Il déboutonna la chemise noire qu'il portait pour l'enlever et mit la blanche qui lui arrivait exactement au ras des fesses. Quant aux épaules de la chemises elles ne faisaient que glisser.

Puis il s'occupa du bas, un short qui une fois enfilé mettrait ses longues jambes galbées en valeur.

Soupirant il enleva son jean ainsi que son sous vêtement puis mit le short.

Une fois prêt il sortit pour se trouver nez à nez avec le flic corrompu.

''Tu es absolument sublime Peter, Dit Dave tout en caressant son visage de sa main droite.

'Merci Dave, répondit poliment Caine.''

En effet ce dernier savait pertinemment que s'il ne le remerciait pas pour le compliment Roberts risquerait de se mettre très en colère.

Le quadragénaire s'empara de Peter par la taille pour le conduire vers le matelas.

''Scott! La caméra est prête?

'Oui Dave , tout est paré!

'Parfait!''

D'un geste de la tête Dave invita le géant à s'approcher ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Peter vit l'homme s'approcher avec appréhension, et recula d'un pas mais ne put aller plus loin, son dos heurtant la poitrine de son petit ami.

Attention scènes adultes explicites.

Dave entoura ses bras autours de la taille fine du jeune détective et se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille gauche tout en avançant vers le géant aux cheveux roux et aux yeux marrons.

''Il est tout à toi Patrick, donnes nous du spectacle!

'Tu peux compter sur moi, fit le roux tout en déshabillant du regard Peter.

'Rejoins le , ordonna Dave à Peter d'une voix dure, fais en sorte que ce soit excitant où tu auras à faire à moi.''

Puis sans prévenir il lui prit son bras droit et le tordit jusqu'à ce que Peter murmura un timide oui. Satisfait il le relâcha brusquement pour le voir tomber sur ses genoux.

Obéissant à une envie soudaine il se mit à lui caresser ces cheveux si soyeux que Peter avait hériter de son patrimoine chinois.

Peter quant à lui avait du mal à retenir sa honte mais il appartenait à Dave, après tout il était le seul à le vouloir vraiment, surtout après avoir appris son passé.

Le roux voyant l'expression du jeune homme se sentit de plus en plus exciter. Il s'avança donc vers eux avec un air de prédateur et de sa main gauche leva le menton de Peter pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Dave cessa soudainement ses caresses et s'écarta pour aller rejoindre le cameraman ainsi que l'avocat véreux qui se trouvait à gauche de la camera.

'Très bien Scott, tu peux commencer à filmer.''

Dès que Patrick vit la lumière rouge il prit Peter dans ses bras comme s'il était une jeune mariée et se déplaça vers le matelas qui était installé tout près du mur. Une fois là il remit Peter à terre pour le plaquer tout contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Peter se débattit de telle sorte que les manches de sa chemise glissèrent de ses épaules. Patrick mit ses mains sur les épaules du détective et se mit à les caresser sans cesser de l'embrasser et enfin lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang avant d'écarter son visage.

Le jeune brun fixant la caméra lécha lascivement ses lèvres tout en faisant voir un petit bout de langue où l'on pouvait voir une perle de sang. Le géant approcha de nouveau son visage et lui mordilla les oreilles l'une après l'autre tout en commençant à déboutonner le chemise montrant ainsi son torse.

Il commença par les cinq premiers boutons puis écarta légèrement les pans de la chemise tout en lui suçant le cou tandis que Peter essaya de l'écarter avec ses mains tout en poussant des petits gémissement plaintif ce qui excita encore plus le rouquin. Ce dernier tout en lui léchant le cou mis frotta son érection tout contre le corps du détective. Caine entrouvrit la bouche et commença à supplier son bourreau.

''Non! Pitié! Pas ça!''

Ces plaintes eurent effet d'exciter encore plus l'autre homme qui le mordit à l'une de ses épaules jusqu'au sang qu'il lécha aussitôt tout en caressant avec les paumes de ses mains les deux tétons, d'abord très lentement puis de plus en plus fort. Tout un coup sans prévenir il cessa ses traitements pour enlever sa propre chemise dévoilant ainsi un torse musclé et velu. Ensuite il réajusta la chemise blanche de Peter et se remit à frotter les deux bouts de chaires avec le tissu de soie. Une bouffée de chaleur se mit à l'envahir, il voulait plus et les gémissements du détective n'arrangeaient rien. D'un geste violent il ouvrit complétement la chemise arrachant ainsi les boutons non défait puis après l'avoir collé encore plus violemment contre le mur il mordit le bout de chair brun gauche du détective tout en lui caressant le dos et lorsqu'il mordit le droit il avait les mains sur les fesses du détective. Celui-ci après avoir vu le regard emplis de désir de son compagnon mis ses jambes autours de la taille du roux et mis ses mains dans ses cheveux puis se mis à haleter.

''Ne me faites pas mal!'' Gémit il tout en fermant les yeux.

Cette demande embrasa encore plus Patrick qui mis ses mains à l'intérieur du short et se mit à le pétrir au point de lui faire des bleus. Peter lâcha ses cheveux et mis ses bars autours du cou de taureau puis frotta son torse contre l'autre homme.

Les trois hommes qui regardaient été en train de se masturbaer , attendant impatiemment leur tour mais comme Patrick été loin d'avoir fini ils devaient se montrer patients. Ils regardèrent donc le géant glissait le short jusqu'à sous les fesses du jeune homme tout en le dirigeant vers le matelas où il le fit assoir sur ses genoux.

' Suce moi, ordonna t-il, mais n'utilise pas les mains.''

Peter approcha donc son visage du pantalon en lin et avec ses dents baissa la braguette du roux libérant ainsi le sexe durcit par le plaisir . Il commença par lécher les poils pubiens roux puis ensuite , délicatement, avec sa langue, il lécha le bout du pénis comme si c'était une friandise avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, et tout en lui faisant une fellation il se caressa les fesses. Lorsque le géant éjacula il avala d'une seule traite puis lécha le résidu. Ensuite il se leva et retira son short tout en balançant légèrement les hanches. Le roux le prit justement par les hanches pour le retourner face à la caméra. Une fois chose faite il se colla tout près et frotta son érection contre les fesses de Peter qui étaient couvertes par la chemise tout en lui caressant le torse. Le jeune brun ondula les hanches, invitant ainsi à plus de friction et posa ses mains sur celles du roux qui paraissaient géantes comparées aux siennes,tout en léchant le sperme qui était encore sur ses lèvres il guida les mains sur ses deux tétons puis les fit descendre sur son estomac pour finir leur course sur son entre jambe.

Soudainement il lâcha les mains du rouquin et souleva sa chemise découvrant ainsi son postérieur bien ferme. Patrick ne perdit pas un instant et le pénétra d'un coup, entrant et sortant brutalement dans cette chaire si tentante et après plusieurs minutes il s'immobilisa à l'intérieur de Peter et explosa. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se vidé complétement il le relâcha non sans voir déposé auparavant un baiser sur son cou.

Peter quant à lui ne reprit ses sens que lorsque Dave Roberts cria couper.

''C'était parfait'', fit Dave avec un rictus cruel.

Patrick hocha fièrement la tête avant de remonter sa braguette et de remettre sa chemise, quant au détective, il s'effondra sur ses genoux trop épuisé pour pouvoir tenir debout tout seul.

Scott, lui, remplaça la cassette par une autre complétement vierge.

''Près quand tu veux Dave!

'Très bien , laisses seulement la star se reposer un peu et on reprend mais cette fois avec Patrick et toi.

'Et quand pourrais-je m'amuser avec lui? Demanda maitre Wilson.

'Du calme maitre, votre tour viendra lorsqu'on aura fini ces films pour votre patron.

'A propos, il me harcèle pour savoir si un jour il pourra rencontrer Peter.

'Dites à Monsieur DiMarco que cela se fera très prochainement mais en attendant qu'il profite donc du spectacle.''

Wilson grogna son acquiescement, bien obligé de mettre son mal en patience mais il savait que Caine méritait amplement le coup.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'était redressé avec l'aide de son petit ami qui le conduisit de nouveau vers le bureau puis après avoir fermé la porte à clef mis ses mains sur le cou du jeune homme pour les descendre jusqu'aux épaules et très lentement il lui enleva la chemise. Une fois Peter complètement nu il le souleva pour le faire assoir sur le bureau puis pris brutalement sa bouche avec la sienne, l'embrassant férocement. Le jeune homme de vingt sept ans se mit à gémir sous cette attaque tout en mettant ses bras autours du cou de son compagnon. Après cinq bonnes minutes Roberts cessa son baiser pour s'en prendre au cou qu'il marqua d'un large suçon.

'Dave! Tu n'es plus fâché avec moi maintenant? Demanda Peter tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

'Non bébé, tu es presque pardonné, et si tu me donnes une aussi bonne performance pour la prochaine scène tout sera oublié.

'Tout ce que tu veux Dave.

'Cette fois je veux que cela soit beaucoup plus brutal! Résiste autant que tu peux!''

En signe de soumission Peter descendit par terre et se mit sur ses genoux puis avec ses dents défit la braguette du plus vieux laissant ainsi voir son organe durcit que le jeune brun enveloppa aussitôt avec sa bouche puis lorsque Dave éjacula le détective avala d'un trait .

Roberts souleva alors Peter et le colla tout près de son corps puis le retourna pour le pénétré. Après plus d'une demi heure d'accouplement brutal son sperme jaillit et recouvrit les fesses et les jambes de Peter allant ainsi se joindre avec celui de Patrick. Puis il se mit à lui caresser les fesses pour ensuite le fesser.

''Tu trouveras d'autres vêtements dans le placard, lui susurra Roberts à l'oreille, dépêches toi de t'habiller bébé!

Une fois que Dave sorti de la pièce Peter alla voir dans le placard, en effet une chemise noire beaucoup plus grande que la précédente l'attendait par contre il n'y avait pas de bas. Après avoir poussé un soupire las Peter mit la chemise, une fois chose faite rejoignit les autres. Tout de suite il vit que Patrick et Scott étaient complétement nus. Sans prévenir son corps se mit à trembler et était fort tenté de s'échapper mais après avoir jeter un œil à son petit ami il réfréna cette envie, sachant que s'il n'obéissait pas son petit ami le punirait durement. Prenant son courage à deux mains il se mit à avancer tout en faisant rouler ses hanches puis se mit à frictionner ses mamelons avec la chemise qui durcirent. Bien que la chemise fut noire elle était quasiment transparente et l'on pouvait apercevoir les deux tétons durcit. Patrick et Scott sentirent leur organes se réveiller, ils le voulaient absolument.

Une fois arrivé devant la caméra Peter qui se souvenait des instructions de Roberts fit semblant de s'enfuir mais Scott, qui était un brun de deux mètres l'attrapa par la taille puis se mit à sentir ses cheveux tout en mettant ses grosses mains poilues sous la chemise pour caresser le ventre ferme et musclé tandis que le roux pris les mains du détective pour les poser sur son érection et les empoigna si fortement qu'il les marquèrent ensuite l'obligea à le frictionner. Peter tenta de se débattre mais la prise de Scott était bien trop forte, il ne réussit qu'à faire glisser les manches de la chemise découvrant ainsi deux épaules bien rondes. Scott cédant à la tentation mordit l'une des épaules tout en frottant son érection contre les fesses du brun.

Après que Patrick ait éjaculer dans les mains de Peter il força ce dernier à les lécher pour ensuite l'embrassa si fort qu'il rendit les lèvres de Peter toutes rouges. Ensuite il frotta ses mains contre les pectoraux du détective et sans prévenir le gifla lui fendant ainsi la lèvre inférieur. Scott quant à lui souleva la chemise et le pénétra d'un coup, ce qui fit gémir de douleur le jeune brun. Pendant que son complice pénétrait Peter le rouquin reprit les mains de Peter pour le reposer sur son sexe à nouveau durcit et commença à mordiller le téton qui était découvert.

Peter devant ce nouvel assaut arqua son dos et serra les fesses ce qui excita encore plus le cameraman qui éjacula. Il se resta cinq bonnes minutes dans le corps de Peter avant de se retirer brutalement, causant ainsi un saignement.

''Et coupé! Fit la voix de Dave. On a fini les gars, Scott tu peux tout remballé.''

Après un grognement de mécontentement, car ils voulaient encore s'amuser avec leur victime, ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent avec caméra et cassettes.

''Lieutenant, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublier.

'Bien sûr que non maitre Wilson, Peter est tout à vous!

'Malheureusement j'ai un rendez vous très important, je ne me servirai que de sa bouche.

'Tu as entendu Peter?''

Ce dernier en signe de réponse se mit à genoux et commença à se lécher sensuellement les lèvres. Une fois l'avocat véreux devant lui il prit délicatement la braguette avec ses dents pour la descendre puis lui fit une pipe. Après que le plus âgé eut éjaculer il releva la tête et avec un sourire sensuelle il avala le liquide chaud.

Fin de scènes adultes

''Il est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas plus profiter de tes talents mon mignon, lui dit l'avocat, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Comme Promis Lieutenant je vous fournirais les informations concernant la famille DiMarco,elles sont dans ma mallette, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez vous retournez contre eux après toutes ces années de si bons et loyaux services!

'Hélas Vincent DiMarco s'est fait grillé après avoir vendu de la drogue à la mauvaise personne, je dois sauver les meubles comme je peux non sans profiter des jours qui me restent.

'Prévenez moi avant pour que je puisse me retirer et prendre ma retraite, je détesterais me retrouver au milieu de tout ça. Imaginez que la police m'interroge, il se pourrait que ma langue se mette à fourcher.

'Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, lui répondit le lieutenant tout en sortant son arme et l'abattit.

'Dave! Cria Peter surprit, pourquoi as tu fait ça?

'Je n'avait plus besoin de lui et je ne pouvais pas courir le risque qu'il me dénonce que ce soit à DiMarco ou à la police.

'Est ce que tu comptes aussi m'abattre? Tu n'as pas peur que j'aille tout raconter?

'Peter, mon chou, tu ne risques rien avec moi! N'oublies pas que cela fait dix ans que nous sommes ensembles et pour ce qui est de me dénoncer je doute que tu veuilles expliquer notre petit arrangement avec maitre Wilson? Ni qu'il était mon indicateur pour un certain prix.

'Non, murmura Peter.

'Parfait! Allez viens m'aider à transporter le corps, ce pauvre type ne pourra plus profiter de tes talents.''

Peter se releva donc de mauvaise grâce pour l'aider. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait complice d'un crime commis par son petit ami, il savait que Dave faisait semblant d'être corrompus et mis à part ces films pornos dont il était la vedette il n'avait jamais été mis dans la confidence.

Après que les deux hommes eurent installé le cadavre dans sa voiture Roberts entra de nouveau dans l'immeuble pour n'y laisser aucunes traces puis prit les vêtements de Peter qui traînait par terre. Une fois dehors il vit que son amant était perdu dans ses pensées.

''Peter, si je l'ai tué c'était surtout pour toi, tu ne veux pas que la brigade voir ton père soient au courant de notre liaison?

'Non mais...

'Qui plus est il aurait pu nous dénoncer à la mafia et mettre en l'air dix ans de travail sous couverture.''

En effet Dave Roberts avait inventé cette histoire de travail sous couverture pour endormir la méfiance de Peter, et c'est aussi pour cette raison que Peter avait accepté de faire ces films, pour aider l'homme qu'il aimait.

'''C'était notre vie qui était en jeu, tenta Roberts pour le convaincre, ta vie.

'Oh Dave!''

De lui même Peter alla vers son compagnon et l'enlaça.

''Rassures toi Peter tout iras bien, lui dit le lieutenant tout en lui caressant les fesses couvertes par la chemise, Wilson sera juste la victime d'une mauvaise rencontre.

'Comme tu veux Dave''.

Satisfait le quadragénaire embrassa Peter sur les lèvres avant de lui ordonner de s'habiller et de le suivre avec sa voiture jusqu'à son appartement.

Une fois arrivé au loft Dave le conduisit vers la douche où il le lava tendrement avant de l'emmener dans la chambre à coucher où il lui fit l'amour toute la nuit.

Paul Blaisdell, lui passa une très mauvaise nuit, trop soucieux pour son fils et se leva donc aux aurores. Après avoir mis son costume et avaler un café bien chaud il prit la voiture pour aller à Chinatown pour rendre visite au moine Chaolin.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de Caine, il se mit à hésiter, sachant que Peter ne serait pas ravi qu'il parle de lui à son père derrière son dos mais se souvenant des marques qu'il avait au visage il décida qu'il s'en fichait.

Il entra donc sans frappé et ne fut pas surpris de voir le Chaolin en pleine méditation.

''Bonjour Capitaine, fit Caine sans ouvrir les yeux.

'Comment? Oh peu importe! Je suis venu car je m'inquiète pour Peter.

'Inquiet? Il ne lui ait rien arrivé j'espère? Fit il tout en se remettant debout.

'Il est venu hier avec des marques sur le visage, il m'a dit qu'il était tombé mais je ne l'ai pas cru.

'Oh ce n'est que cela, dit Caine sur un ton soulage, peut être a t-il était pris dans une bagarre et était trop embarrassé pour vous l'avouer, sans doute une histoire de Cœur. Margaret m'a fait comprendre que notre fils était un véritable don Juan.

'Mais.. .''

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'année était entrée en trombe complétement paniquée, elle était accompagnée par un adolescent de seize ans aux cheveux châtains qui avait à l'œil droit un énorme coquard.

'Maitre Caine!

'Suzanne, qu'est il arrivé? Demanda Kwai Chang avec sollicitude.

'Mon ex mari à lever la main sur Billy.

'Maman, je te jures que papa n'a rien fait!

'Ne mens pas! D'où viens ce coquard alors? Maitre Caine, poursuit elle en se retournant vers lui les yeux plein de larmes, c'est mon mari qui en a la garde exclusive et je sais qu'il fera tout pour me faire payer mon aventure y compris en se servant de notre fils.''

Restant en retrait Paul dévisagea l'adolescent qui n'avait rein de l'enfant battu et de ce fait ne pu s'empêcher de comparer son attitude à celui de Peter lorsqu'il l'avait accueillis sous son toit. Peter avait été comme un animal blessé, méfiant et évitant tout contact humain, gardant toujours les yeux au sol sans parler de ses cauchemars qui le faisaient hurler pratiquement toutes les nuits. Non il doutait que ce Billy ai été battu.

'Caine , dit il soudainement, au sujet de Peter...

'Il est adulte maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez je dois parler à Suzanne et à Billy en particulier.''

Puis il se retourna vers la femme, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était close.

Paul savait que Caine avait donné des raisons justifiables aux blessures de Peter mais son instinct lui disait que quelque chose de très louche était en train de se produire sous son nez et décida donc de faire appel à son ami Kermit qui venait juste d'entrer dans la police et qu'il avait réussit à faire transférer dans son commissariat.

Il alla donc à son travail et chercha Griffin qu'il était certain de trouver devant un écran d'ordinateur. En effet ce dernier était arrivé plus tôt pour pouvoir piraté plus tranquillement les fichiers du FBI car un certain agent avait eu l'audace de se moquer de son prénom. Trop pris par ses activités il ne vit pas le capitaine Blaisdell s'approcher.

''Eh Kermit!

'Paul! J'étais en train de …

'Ne te fatigues pas, j'ai besoin de te parler une minute.

'Vas y! J'écoute!

'Dorénavant tu vas faire équipe avec Peter!

'Oh! Une petite seconde, je travaille en solo, tu le sais très bien. J'ai horreur du travail d'équipe et encore plus avec une tête brûlée comme Caine!

'Je sais mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes ce service, je suis certain qu'il a des ennuis mais il refuse de m'en parler. Peut être qu'en étant avec lui tu pourras découvrir ce qu'il me cache.

'De mieux en mieux, tu veux que je l'espionne maintenant!

'Il est venu avec des marques au visage et ses explications étaient vaseuses! Je suis son père c'est normal que je m'inquiète.

'Très bien, accepta Kermit tout en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

'Merci, tu es un véritable ami.

'Mais je te préviens, cela ne va pas faire plaisir au gamin.

'Je ne sais pas, il a l'air de beaucoup t'admirer.

'Ah!Ah! Très drôle Bozo le clown!''

Paul se contenta de secouer la tête et partit avec un léger sourire au lèvre, confiant que son ami pourra découvrir ce qui cloche avec Peter.

Une heure plus tard celui ci arriva en boitant encore plus que la veille et avec des yeux hantés. En effet le jeune détective n'arrivait pas à oublier comment son amant avait abattu froidement l'avocat et sans le moindre remord. Sa conscience le tiraillée et il était tenté de tout raconté à Paul mais il aimait beaucoup trop Dave qui plus est il avait peur de la réaction de son père adoptif s'il apprenait qu'il avait une liaison avec un autre homme.

Il alla s'installer à son bureau lorsque le capitaine l'appela.

''Eh Paul, fit Peter d'un air désinvolte, pardon capitaine, se reprit il devait l'air renfrogné de Blaisdell. Il y a un problème?

'Non Peter, je voulais juste t'apprendre que désormais tu feras équipe avec Griffin.

'Pourquoi? Skalany et moi faisons une bonne équipe!

'Ce n'est que provisoire, d'ailleurs Skalany fera équipe avec Stenlich.

'Mais...

'Ce n'était pas une suggestion détective mais un ordre!

'Très bien Capitaine!''

Il fut sur le point de sortir du bureau de son capitaine lorsque le lieutenant Roberts accompagné par le commissaire entrèrent sans frapper.

''Ah Caine, fit le commissaire, je suis content de vous voir, ne partez pas, ce que le lieutenant Roberts et moi avons à dire à votre capitaine vous concerne aussi.''

Inquiet Peter s'essaya sur un des fauteuil et attendit.

''Un moment je vous pris'', fit Paul avant de mettre sa tête à l'extérieure de la pièce pour appeler en hurlant Kermit. Ce dernier d'ailleurs arriva aussitôt.

'Désolé mais le détective Griffin fait désormais équipe avec Peter cela le concerne donc aussi.''

Le commissaire accepta de bonne grâce mais cela ne plut guère au lieutenant Roberts, sachant que cela allait causer quelques problèmes pour lui.

''Comme vous savez capitaine Vincent DiMarco ainsi que son frère Paolo ont peu à peu eu la main mise sur les quartiers chauds de New York, blanchiment d'argent , recels, et même du trafique de drogue ou d'armes.

'Oui, je suis au courant!

'Justement le Lieutenant Roberts a réussi à découvrir que Vincent a besoin d'armes et il propose de travailler sous couverture avec Caine. Et je l'ai approuvé!

'Mais...

'Ma décision est prise!

'Ça serait pour quand?

'Cet après midi!

'Mais le délai est bien trop court!

'C'est maintenant ou jamais.''

Le capitaine sachant qu'il ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis tenta autre chose.

'Très bien , mais je veux que Kermit aille avec eux.

'Il en est hors de question, protesta Dave, cela fait un bout de temps que j'essaye de le boucler , ce n'est pas pour qu'on me fasse saborder mon affaire.

'Griffin s'y connait mieux que quiconque en armes à feux, d'ailleurs il sera encore plus convainquant que Peter.''

Dave réfléchit vite, sachant qu'il ne pouvait dire non il tenta de sauver les meubles et puis sourit,. Finalement peut être que s'il ne s'en mêlait pas Vincent ne saura jamais qu'il l'avait trahis. Il n'aura qu'à dire que Griffin l'aura approcher et pensant qu'il était de bonne foi lui aura prêter Peter.

''Très bien, dans ce cas il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux.

'Mais c'est votre affaire.

'C'est vrai commissaire mais s'il y a trop de monde Vincent risque de se méfier.''

Roberts donna donc les instructions nécessaire ainsi que l'adresse de DiMarco. Une fois qu'il eut fini on frappa à la porte, c'était le détective Skalany qui venait d'apprendre que le corps de Wilson était arrivé à la morgue.

''Comment est-il mort?

'Tuer en pleine tête, une patrouille l'a retrouvé dans un quartier assez sordide.

'Très bien, soupira le capitaine, Vous vous chargerez de l'affaire avec Franck!

'Le chef? Mais Peter...

'Est sûr une autre affaire avec Griffin. Mais à propos Peter où es tu allé avec Wilson hier soir?

'Dans un café, mais cela n'a duré que cinq minutes, il avait un rendez vous urgent!''

Si Peter pu mentir avec autant de facilité c'est parce que son amant lui avait soufflé ce qu'il fallait dire quand on l'interrogerai.

Skalany hocha la tête et sorti.

''Très bien, fit Paul, Peter tu peux aller te préparer!''

Caine sortit donc du bureau suivit de près par Roberts et le commissaire, seul Griffin resta .

''Toute cette histoire sent mauvais Paul.

'Je sais, Kermit! Je sais!''

A suivre


End file.
